Extra Tales
by Reunion Resurrection
Summary: [Super Paper Mario]100 oneshots centering around the Super Paper Mario universe.[SPOILERS]
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Tippi flew through the empty halls of the castle. If she had feet, her footsteps would have echoed through the stone passages. The one she was looking for should have been the only one left in the fortress. She thought it was a strange place to put a castle; it was on a flimsy-looking excuse of an island in the middle of a lava lake.

"The evil king who lives here must be fond of the heat," she said to herself.

In a hall with a red carpet extending from the door to the torches at the back wall was an unconscious man. This was the man she was looking for.

"Red cap, blue overalls, large mustache. This must be the first hero from the Light Prognosticus, Mario." she flew towards him, and called his name.

Drowsily, Mario regained consciousness. He asked who she was.

"Let me introduce myself..."

Author Note: I think this is the third 100 Themes Challenge based on Super Paper Mario, but it's something easy I can do with only Notepad. I'm currently on vacation, but this is just something to pass the time when there's nothing to do.

Since I'm on a different computer, I don't have the next chapter of Origins or Somewhere to put up. I'm sorry to those who are watching them. Please forgive my lack of chapter updates! I'll post them as soon as I get home. Also, forgive the bad quality of these oneshots. I don't have the time to revise and edit them throughly.

For now, enjoy this!

Side note: This is the 100 pictures challenge layout, not 100 stories.


	2. Love

**Love**

Love was one of the few things Dimentio failed to have. Count Bleck lost his love, Timpani (spying with invisibility payed off well). Nastasia longed for Count Bleck's love. O' Chunks wanted Nastasia's love. Mimi loved the hunky lifeguards she dreamed about.

But as he thought about it, Dimentio did have a love. It was not a love for another being, but a love for power. He loved to be in control when no one even noticed it, as he was now with his puppetry of their dear Count.

Dimentio especially loved trickery. It was so much like magic, such as the simple sleight of hand card tricks. Draw attention away from the real plan.

He had done some of his famous false motives with a young, wide-eyed girl of the same desent as Bleck. How fun was it to see her fall so much in love with him, then leave her hanging on the edge of despair when he "left" her! Instead, he stayed around her, unseen while he watched her little heart break because of him.

Then Dimentio realized he did love someone. Himself.

Author Note: Yes, there's an OC here. Don't hate me.


	3. Light

**Light**

All his life, Merlon had seen the grey book on display on a pedestal. In his six years of existence in Flipside, his parents had never touched the Light Prognosticus.

He'd never pester them about it, but that day he Merlon was just so curious. "Mommy, why is that book so special?" he asked his mother one day.

She put down the cross stitch she was working on, and she took his small hand. "It's an opposite from a bad book, the Dark Prognosticus. Can you say 'Prognosticus'?"

"Porg-mos-tick-bus?" he tried saying.

His mother laughed and said after a few clumsy mispronunciations, "You'll learn to say it when you're older." She picked up the dusty volume, leaving finger prints where she touched it. "Can you read well?"

Merlon nodded, smiling. "My teacher said I can read the best in the class!"

His mother grinned at her son and handed him the book. Being used to the weight of the picture books at school, he struggled to hold it.

"This isn't the light Frog-noth-pick-tuss! This is the heavy one!"


	4. Dark

**Dark**

It was getting dark, and nightfall was the cue for Blumiere to sneak out of his father's castle. Timpani waited eagerly at their normal meeting spot, an apple tree right in the middle of the path that connected her village to the main city. Blumiere's father's castle was on the far side of the city. The bustling trade center was the border between the humans' territory and the Tribe of Darkness's territory.

"Where is he?" she said to herself. Tapping her foot, she looked out on the horizon. The sun had completely set and stars dotted the sky.

She heard someone running up from the direction of the city, but it was a foot messenger. His bag was chock full of parcels and telegrams, most probably to her parents as usual.

After the messenger went over the hill and was out of ear shot, Blumiere came running up the path.

Panting, he explained his tardiness. "One of the guards almost caught me, and you know I haven't perfected that invisibility spell."

"I know, you still leave a shadow sometimes, and it's usually only part of you. Once I thought you changed into a cat," Timpani joked. He half-smiled.

"I had to stand still for what seemed like ten minutes, then I had to flee like a bat out of the Underwhere."

"Well you Tribe of Darkness people should be able to blend in with the night."

He gave her a light tap on the shoulder. "Your ivory skin should disappear with the color of your house walls then." She pretended to frown and softly punched his arm.

They both were at the lightest mood in the dark.


End file.
